The present invention relates to a process cartridge, process cartridge components for connecting, and holding together, the process cartridge components, and a process for assembling the process cartridge components.
Here, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus (hereinafter, xe2x80x9cimage forming apparatusxe2x80x9d) means an apparatus which forms an image on recording medium with the use of an electrophotographic image formation process. It includes, for example, an electrophotographic copying machine, an electrophotographic printer (for example, LED) printer, a laser beam printer, and the like), an electrophotographic facsimile apparatus, an electrophotographic word processor, and the like.
A process cartridge means a cartridge in which a charging means, a developing means or a cleaning means, and an electrophotographic photosensitive member are integrally placed, and which is removably mountable in the main assembly of an image forming apparatus. It also means a cartridge in which at least one processing means among a charging means, a developing means, and a cleaning means, and an electrophotographic photosensitive member, are integrally placed, and which is removably mountable in the main assembly of an image forming apparatus, and a cartridge in which at least a developing means, and an electrophotographic photosensitive member, are integrally placed, and which is removably mountable in the main assembly of an image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus for forming an image on recording medium with the use of an electrophotographic image formation process employs a process cartridge system. According to a process cartridge system, an electrophotographic photosensitive member, and a single or plural processing means, which act on an electrophotographic photosensitive member, are integrally placed in a cartridge which is removably mountable in the main assembly of an image forming apparatus. Also according to this process cartridge system, an image forming apparatus can be maintained by users themselves without relying on service personnel, and therefore, operational efficiency can be drastically improved. As a result, a process cartridge system is widely used in the field of the image forming apparatus.
In order to improve image quality, it is desired that a process cartridge is further improved in terms of the accuracy with which components related to image formation are positioned.
It is also desired that a process cartridge is further reduced in cost.
Thus, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a process cartridge, in which a development roller and a magnet are more accurately positioned compared to a conventional process cartridge, connecting members for more accurately positioning a development roller and a magnet, and a connecting method for more accurately positioning a development roller and a magnet.
Another object of the present invention is provide: an inexpensive process cartridge, the cost reduction for which is realized by connecting the corresponding ends of the development roller and magnet with the use of connecting members shared by the development roller and magnet; connecting members for connecting the development roller and magnet; and a method for connecting the development roller and magnet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process cartridge having a development means frame portion for supporting a development roller and a magnet, and a connecting member connected to one of longitudinal ends of the development roller and one of the longitudinal ends of the magnet, one the same side, as well as one of the longitudinal ends of the developing means frame portion, characterized in that the connecting member has; a projection projecting in the direction opposite to the side where the connecting member is connected one of the longitudinal ends of the development roller and one of the longitudinal ends of the magnet, on the same side; and an elastic member for pressing the projection in the direction to keep the development roller pressed upon a photosensitive drum.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connecting member used for attaching a development roller to a developing means frame portion, comprising: a connecting portion for connecting one of the longitudinal ends of the development roller, and one of the longitudinal ends of the magnet, on the same side; a projection projecting from the side opposite to the side where the connecting member is located and a pressing portion located on the projection to be pressed by an elastic member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for attaching a development roller and a magnet to a developing means frame portion, characterized in that a connecting member comprising: connecting portion for connecting one of the longitudinal ends of the development roller, and one of the longitudinal ends of the magnet, on the same side, a projection projecting from the side opposite to the side where the connecting member is located; and a pressing portion located on the projection to be pressed by an elastic member, is attached to the developing means frame portion after one of the longitudinal ends of the development roller, and one of the longitudinal ends of the magnet, on the same side, are connected to the connecting portion of the connecting member.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon a consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.